How Did This Happen?
by blackdiva72
Summary: Some backstory on Erica Hahn and her feelings regarding her relationship with Callie.


" Why did I say that to Callie? It had to have been the wine to make me say something so... suggestive. It had to be.  
Erica Hahn was nervous, very nervous. She went too far tonight at Joe's. I mean let's face it. Callie's a gorgeous woman and all, but does she really want to see her naked? To be truthful she was just now (after several weeks of having it marinate over and over in her head) wrapping her mind around the fact she had kissed another woman passionately on the mouth. In front of her place of employment no less. Never in her life had she been attracted to another woman. She had always dated men. Almost married one. Alan Weaver, her college sweetheart. The man who could compete with Mark Sloan in the looks and body department and win hands down.  
Thinking of Alan brought tears to Erica's eyes. Their love story had been so full of heat and intensity that Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd could not hold a candle to them. The reason it did not last was because dear ole Alan decided four months before the nuptials that marrying a woman as ambitious as Erica would not be good for a man with an ego the size of Montana. Erica thought it funny that men loved it when a woman had a dominant personality in the bedroom, but the workplace was another story entirely.  
Needless to say after the Alan debacle Erica shut herself down physically and emotionally to relationships. Men pursued her but she ignored them, or tried to at least. That is until she arrived at Seattle Grace at the behest of Richard Webber and laid eyes on the specimen by the name of Mark Sloan. For the first time in years a man sparked her interest. And that night back in January by the elevators she meant what she said to Mark about finding him "pretty" and willing to pursue something if they weren't co workers. There were other reasons besides that though that turned her off of Mark. His sexual conquests were legendary at SGH, and she was not willing to become a notch on anyone's bedpost no matter how hot they were. Needless to say the rumors about his sexual prowess peaked more than her interest (hint, hint). Regardless, that was months ago and her Christian Fundamentalist parents would have a stroke if they knew she had kissed a woman, enjoyed it, and made a comment about seeing her naked. They had practically given up hope that their eldest daughter would ever fall in love again. She had as well. Until Addison Forbes Montgomery came to town and fired the shot which led her and Callie down the yellow brick road of lesbianism.  
Erica thought about Callie and smiled. Callie was a great lady. She took no crap, wasn't shallow like most females and knew how to play darts and drink a beer with the best of them. She was also getting over the dissolution of her marriage when she and Erica became friends. Erica could relate to being hurt by someone whom you thought you would be spending the rest of your life with. They comforted one another and gave each other a place to vent. Callie understood why Erica was the way she was without having to go into great detail. Callie sensed that at one time Erica had been on the receiving end of a man's changed heart and that drew them together. The best part about Callie was that she felt the same anxiety Erica felt about their "relationship". She was totally into penis and was in fact having a sexual relationship with Mark up until the fateful night of their kiss.  
"God what have I gotten myself into? I should have just stayed at Mercy West which is a higher ranking hospital. That way I would have never laid eyes on Callie Torres and be dealing with all this...uncertainty about who I am"! Erica threw the empty carton of ice cream into the trash and decided to go straight to bed. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was the day Callie and Erica were going on their first real date to see if this "thing" between them was real or not. Tomorrow was the day Erica Hahn would finally decide whether her friendship with Callie was going to go in a different direction. The question is was it the right direction? 


End file.
